Oh Crap
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Apple's ready to go on a date with her charming boyfriend when all of a sudden, she finds something very shocking about Daring that even Apple didn't expect... until now. One-shot Daring/Apple drabble. May be too surprising for some. AU in which "Dragon Games" and "Epic Winter" did not happen.


**"Oh Crap"**

 **Pairing: Daring Charming X Apple White**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Apple's ready to go on a date with her charming boyfriend when all of a sudden, she finds something very shocking about Daring that even Apple didn't expect... until now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the series Ever After High or especially it's characters. The series and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, got inspired by a certain tv show so much that I figured that a good ol' Dapple drabble was in order. This will take place in an alternate universe in which either Dragon Games and Epic Winter did not happen. So for those who love Dapple and enjoy a good laugh, here's your drabble. Enjoy!**

* * *

Apple White, the daughter of the legendary Snow White, was decked out in a short red glittery dress, red high heels, signature white-blonde hair and such elegant lips that any male student body here in Ever After High wouldn't mind kissing. Nevertheless, she looked so dang phenomenal. And of course, she couldn't wait for her date/boyfriend, Daring Charming, to think so too. After all, the two were about minutes away from setting off on one of their romantic dates as soon as they left the school.

And what a plan Daring definitely had in mind. First, they would dine in at that new Fairtalian restaurant that had recently opened up called La Grand Rose where they had the best chicken cacciatore there ever was, then they would be heading off to that romantic chick flick down at the matinee, and of course, if they had enough energy at all, Daring would then treat his date to the most dreamy boat ride that Apple would experience. It all seemed so perfect for Apple, who was just minutes away from making it right to the dorm room where Daring and his roommate, Hopper Croakington II, had resided. That of course, gave her enough time to pull out her mirrorphone and text her date, while at the same time being careful of who she was walking into.

 _ **AW - I'm almost here, Daring.**_

 _ **DC - Good, you're definitely gonna love what I'm wearing...**_

 _ **AW - Oh Daring, stop it... save that when our Happily Ever After comes true.**_

 _ **DC - Relax, it's something I bought at that gentleman's tuxedo shop. You're gonna love it.**_

 _ **AW - I bet I will.**_

With the smirk on her face, Apple White put her mirrorphone right in her pocket, proceeding to walk straight to Daring's room. Once she got there, she immediately knocked on the door three times, waiting for only several milliseconds before Daring's voice popped up through the door.

"Is that you, Apple?" he said.

"I'm right here, Daring! I'm ready for our date!" Apple shouted back.

"Perfect!" Daring exclaimed, "Just a sec."

After waiting more than 30 seconds, the door had finally popped open. Oh, the image of Daring decked out in a tight black tuxedo looked pretty dreamy to Apple. How she couldn't wait to see him in all of his glory.

But alas, she didn't see Daring dressed up in a tuxedo.

Instead, what Apple White saw was Daring Charming dressed up in the same red glittery dress, red high heels, and same red lipstick that Apple White had on! Apple's jaw had dropped down in a combination of shock, awe and flatout embarrassment. And much to her surprise...

...

...

...

...so did Daring, who blushed like a flashlight for some reason.

"Oh, crap..." Daring muttered, seeing Apple White wear the same beautiful dress as he was right now.

After only minutes of silence, Apple spoke up, feeling a bit upset. "Seriously, Daring?!" She huffed.

"Well, one of us is gonna have to change," The prince sighed. "And it's not gonna be me."

"Ugggh, fine. I'll guess I'll have to." Apple groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Daring then smiled right away, "I'm glad you saw it my way! I'll wait for you then!"

It didn't take too long for Daring to shut the door in her face, which made Apple a little frustrated and upset as she could possibly be. She couldn't believe that all of this time, Apple White was dating a crossdresser all along. The daughter of Snow White continued to shudder all over the image smoldering her brain, uttering with such distaste and embarassment:

 _"I can't believe I dated such a drama queen all along..."_

* * *

 **Ha, the words 'Drama Queen' is definitely what describes Daring so much. LOL XD**

 **Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this hilarious Dapple drabble. I forgotten how long it was to write something new in a while, so I hope this was definitely a start. If you want more Dapple fics like this, be sure to leave me a feedback if you want. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now. Peace!**


End file.
